


Living With The Dead

by RedSkellieFriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Out Of Character Sans, Out of character Grillby, Out of character at beginning, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkellieFriend/pseuds/RedSkellieFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd died in the early 21st century, and had been haunting an abandoned house for the past 100 or so years, although you weren't certain the exact amount of years it had been.</p><p>You'd heard about the monsters coming up, but you knew that you'd be able to scare even them from buying your house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Meet You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my second fanfiction, but I hope it won't turn out too bad!

You tossed the coin in the air, bored out of your mind. You let it fall, watching it slip through you on its descent.

It'd been quite a while since the real estate agent had brought someone looking to buy the place, and you had to admit that you felt sympathetic to old Mrs. Danelle's plight. 

Mrs. Danelle was the granddaughter of one of your old friends, but your friend was long gone by now, so she was the closest thing you had to link you to your old life.

Deciding that you had reminisced enough, you picked up the coin from the ground, crushing it into a crude sphere before setting it down on the stand next to the couch you had been sitting on. Suddenly you heard a sound that made you freeze. You heard a car pulling up in the drive way, turning off and the sound of three car doors opening and closing.

Quickly making your way outside of the bedroom, you grabbed a conveniently placed lamp and stood a couple steps away from the banister to wait.

You heard the door open, followed by Mrs. Danelle's loud voice,"Oh its the perfect place for you! It's a bit of a fixer upper, but I've no doubt this is a prime location." You could hear the worry in her voice though. Shoving down your guilt you quickly threw the lamp over the banister, being careful not to hit anyone.

You quickly stepped back into the bedroom and slammed the door so that the people downstairs would hear. Deciding you had to be louder, you quickly picked up the couch using the powers you had gotten as a ghost, and let it slam onto the floor, a loud echo booming throughout the house. You heard the people rushing upstairs, though it was only two so you guessed Mrs. Danelle was so used to it that she stayed downstairs.

You turned and phased through the wall into the bathroom next door. With a snap you had all the cabinets in there banging open and closed. The bathroom was over the kitchen so you phased through the floor, which took a lot more energy than the wall, but would be totally worth it.

Using your magic, you quickly had a tornado of kitchen appliances dancing around the room. You decided it was time for something new. Turning yourself transparent, you used your magic to float you out the kitchen door and towards the poor unsuspecting real estate agent and her guests.

By that time the guests had come back downstairs, having not found anything upstairs.

You snuck up behind the shorter one in a blue hoodie and whispered in his ear,"Boo!" 

He didn't react as you expected he would. The shorter of the pair just calmly turned around, letting his hood fall and exposing his face.......

"Y-you're a skeleton....." You stuttered out in horror. Maybe monsters weren't gonna be as easy to chase out as you thought.

"Ah, our pal decided to finally show up, though they look like they've seen a ghost." The skeleton drawled, grin impossibly wide.

Jumping back as if stung, you raced up the stairs, side stepping quickly around the other fiery guest so you didn't mow him over. Phasing through the bedroom door you used the bed to jump up and phase through the floor into the attic.

After you got over the shock, you quickly blocked the way in by shifting heavy boxes over the door. Take that you skelemonster, you thought angrily to your self. You were furious that something had managed to catch you by surprise.

Then something dawned on you. 

That blasted skeleton made me turn tail and run! They also wasted precious energy of mine, you thought. You had impulsively let the stupid monster manipulate you, and it knew that. Phasing through the floor again took up most of your remaining energy but you had a few more tricks up your sleeve.

Sneaking to the banister, you listened in on the conversation occurring downstairs.

"I'm sorry boys. That's actually the first time I've ever seen her." Mrs. D said sounding aghast."If you don't want to buy the place I completely understand! However, if you do wish to buy it, I can recommend people who can preform an exorcism for you." Oh hell no Mrs.D you did not just say that!

"No need," You heard the nasty skeleton reply."He said he'd take the place, but he doesn't need an exorcist, he will handle her himself." Well shoot that doesn't sound good.  
"Oh and he said he wants it a done deal by tonight if possible," he continued in an even tone.

"Oh goodness, really? Of course, I have the paperwork out in the car, so if you write a check I can make it official before you even leave!" She sounded so relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted. You had to admit, it kind of hurt that she saw you as this much trouble.

"He said that he would be grateful, as he would rather deal with the little problem." You scoffed at that, you were not little! "sooner rather than later." He informed her.

"Of course, I'll go get the papers if you'll excuse me for a moment." She swiftly left the house, intent on getting everything done before they changed their minds.

"You sure about this Grillby? She could be dangerous and you don't know her weaknesses, anything you try might just go through her." There was a slight pause following the inquiry, followed by a cough, "Jee tough crowd. Anyways, just think this through okay." He sounded worried for this guy.

Peeking over the banister, you saw them sitting on the couch with a checkbook on the table. You took a second to take in what the Monsters looked like. The skeleton from earlier seemed to be big bones, even by human standards, but he wasn't fat. He was wearing a hoodie, basketball shorts, and pink slippers...he didn't even look like a threat. Yet, he had somehow startled you enough to go up into that horrid attic.

The man sitting next to him was made of fire, wearing black slacks, a nice white dress shirt and a black vest with a bow tie over it. You found yourself wondering how he wore those clothes without anything burning, when you realized you were really off track and needed to put your plan into action.

Smiling smugly to yourself, you levitate the checkbook towards yourself and had it in your grasp before the monsters could even comprehend what you had done. Standing up though, you found yourself suddenly unable to move your body.

You panicked, attempting to phase through whatever was holding you, trying to get down through the floor or up into the ceiling, but you couldn't move at all.

You started hyperventilating as you waited for your magic to lash out, trying to get yourself free from the in visible restraints. Suddenly the skeleton stood in front of you, appearing out of nowhere. His hand was held out, and his left eye socket had blue glowing from within it.

You attempted to use your magic to throw him around, but it wouldn't cooperate and do what you told it to do. It wasn't working. You were near tears. Magic had been one of the constants in your life since day one.

Taking in a deep breathe, you shuddered at the thought of being powerless forever. Staring at the short skeleton in front of you, you realized he wasn't looking at you but over your shoulder. You saw him nod. You started to turn to look, since your head was the only part of you that you were able to move, but stopped in shock when you were suddenly able to move again.

It took you about a second to react, but it was too late as suddenly flame arms wrapped around you from behind, pinning your arms to your side, and lifted you up off the ground. You squirmed in an attempt to get free, even tried biting his shoulder, but he wouldn't put you down. 

There seemed to have been some sort of unspoken conversation between the two of them because suddenly you were headed to the bedroom while the skeletons was heading back down the stairs, although not before he gave you a wink and removed the checkbook from your grasp. 

When it clicked in your head which room you were going to, you started to struggle in earnest, kicking him with your free legs and biting him where you could. Instead of heading for the bed though, he sat on the couch with you still trapped in his arms.

You dug your nails into his legs and kept trying to wiggle your way free, although now he had his legs crossed so yours were unable to move.

As you wiggled, you noticed the sudden increase in heat. It kept getting hotter though, and it was getting unbearable. Although it took more to injure you, you were still susceptible to the heat and cold. It was past the point of sweltering, and you were panting as it reached a scorching temperature. You stopped wiggling as it only made the high temperature affect your body even worse.

As soon as you stopped moving, the blistering heat swiftly went down to being just warmer than normal. The heat from before left you wheezing in an attempt to draw in cooling breathes. Your whole body felt clammy, and you could feel sweat trickling down the side of your face and back.

You tugged at the arms, and felt the being behind you heat up in warning. You slouched against him, gulping down the much needed air. You relinquished control over the situation to him as you admit to yourself that you'd been defeated.

"H-hello?" You cautiously asked, worried that your talking would cause another heat wave.

His response was to pat you on the head, like one would do to a little kid that had done something good. You hated that he was treating you like a kid when you were over one hundred years old. It frustrated you how easily you had been overpowered, because unlike humans, monsters had something that allowed them to trap you. You loathed it.

You resolve to act placid, getting them to drop their guard as you plotted your revenge. You would make them pay for what they had done. They'd bought your house. You had been the last person to own the house, and you'd be damned before you'd let them take that precious ownership away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how well this chapter turned out, but it was actually really fun to write!


	2. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of it being a San/Reader/Grillby pairing? Or should I stick with Grillby/Reader?

You sat in his lap, silently fuming as you waited for him to release you.

You were unsure how long you'd sat there, it couldn't have been too long though. That horrible skeleton hadn't come to the room and you hadn't heard anyone leave the house after Mrs.D had entered after getting the paperwork.

"Grillby ,my friend.I feel as though we've cuddled enough." You warily stated." Why don't we, uh, go join skelemonster and Mrs. D downstairs?" You suggested, hoping he would let you go.

After a few seconds you felt the arms around you loosen, before letting go of you altogether and allowing you to stand up. He kept a hand on your arm though, almost as if he was warning you that you wouldn't be able to get far.

You didn't pull your arm out of his grasp, despite your desire to be free from him. The constant restrainment helped feed the flames of rage you felt, you were already thinking of ways to get revenge on that stupid skeleton and this fiery bastard. You were brainstorming ideas as he pulled you out of the room and down the stairs towards the monster and human sitting on the couch, discussing the payment, and getting all the paperwork done.

As Grillby sat down, he forced you to sit sandwhiched in between him and Sans. He turned to face Mrs. D who had this look of utter shock as she stared at you."(y/n), is that you? Grandmas friend? Why are you here?! You were ki-" you cut her off with a wave of your hand and a hard glare.

"Why yes dear," You gave her a cold smile, conveying a threat with your eyes as you stared her down coldly."I was friends with your grandma, and if you know that, you also know that you have no right to be selling **MY** house, right sweet cheeks?" Her facial expression shifted to unease, giving you the only answer you needed, and suddenly you were glad you had been tormenting her and chasing out prospective buyers.

"Now, I'm sure we can work out something with these wonderful young men, the papers only need his signature after all. Sadly, seeing as you aren't among the living anymore, you don't have too much of a voice in this, no matter what grandma promised. She has passed and I now own the family business." She snottily replied, giving you a smug grin. You wanted to wipe it off her face.

"You can't legally sell property you don't have the ownership papers for!" You spat venomously at her. "You have no right to this land, and you never have you greedy little wretch!" You were tempted to throw her against the wall, but a hand on your shoulder warned you what would happen if you tried.

"Oh really, I'm sure these young men will help me search the house, and they seem to have tamed you quickly as well." She snidely pointed out. You felt the rage build in you, but you knew to get your revenge you'd have to let the men buy the house. Then an idea popped into your head. Oh hell yes, this was going to be fun.

Putting on a sugary sweet smile, you looked at the fire monster next to you."Why don't we cut out the middleman then? I'll sell this place to you wonderful young men for food, and other such things. I have been having this awfully strong craving for real food." You offer to the fire monster, giving them an innocent look.

Mrs.D looked panicked, as this situation was something she never expected to happen.She shouted out loud "I refuse! You have no righ-"You cut her off once again, this time with a chilly glare.

"Oh, but I do. I have every right. In fact, at this moment you're trespassing, and have been doing it multiple times for years." You countered."Maybe you should excuse yourself Mrs.D, you've seemed to overstay your welcome. Don't let the door hit you on the way out~!" With a wave of your hand, you sent her flying out the door, her stuff following her soon after.

You froze as you felt the intense heat to your left, causing you to nervously turn that way."Hey grillby, old buddy, old pal." You started apprehensively."You can't get too mad at me you heard what she was saying." You giggled nervously.

"Heh, kiddo, it really isn't a good idea to disobey Grillby." Huh, really." He has quite a temper when disobeyed." Well damn, isn't that what you just did.

Jumping up from the couch you quickly phased through the wall into one of the downstairs bedrooms and hid in the toy box that had been there for years. You didn't have enough energy to phase through the ceiling, so you hoped it would trick them into thinking you had phased upstairs.

You wouldn't admit it out loud, but an enraged Grillby was a very terrifying thought. You heard the door to the bedroom open, then shortry after, close. You listened closely as footsteps started walking slowly towards the bed the toy box you were hiding in was in front of, stepping around the table in front of it, before coming to a stop in front of the toy box.

You'd always been claustrophobic, but you could handle being in the toy box because you knew it was easy to phase out of, or just open.

You plotted out the house in your mind, trying to plan escape routes. You had 2 bedrooms downstairs, and 3 upstairs as well as a bathroom on each floor. You had a laundry room connected to the house, and you had to go through it to reach the garage from the house. The kitchen was right next to the stairs, but if you went that way, there was no where to hide.

As you were contemplating where you could go you heard the sound of the door opening a second time.

You heard a second pair of footsteps walk across the wooden floor until they stopped next to the other person. Realizing what they could do, you tried to phase out the back, towards the bed, but you were unable to. 

You pushed upwards on top of the box, where the door was, but it wouldn't open. You took deep breathes, not allowing yourself to panic. You knocked on the top of the box before speaking."Hehe, funny guys. You can let me out now." You refused to let them see how it affected you.

You pushed against the door, harder this time."Guys, c'mon, it's not funny. Let me out!" The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them."Can Grillby only handle me with your help you skelemonster?" You said cockily before you could stop yourself. You didn't know what possessed you to say those words, but you had a strange sinking feeling it wouldn't turn out very good for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you don't mind how the story is going. It'll get more chill as the reader starts to relax more. Won't be as much dom Grillby, unless you want that ;)


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize in advance. Gosh, this is probably gonna turn out horrible. So, I'm really sorry.

You waited with bated breath to see what would happen. You'd known the moment those words came out of your mouth that you were screwed.

All that followed was silence.

You attempted to phase out of the box, but to no avail. You hadn't heard them leave so they obviously had to be out there. You knocked on the door, progressively knocking louder. You started screaming at them to let you out.

"Let me out right now you fucking bastards!" You shouted in a panic, your breathing getting erratic and your chest getting tighter and tighter. You knew this pattern, had dealt with it the first few weeks, until you realized you didn't need sleep, although it helped regenerate your energy. 

_"Aw, how nice of you to make the game more fun! I love when they hide. I guess I dont need to count though, since you've already hidden, Sweetie." The man's voice rang out through the house, you could hear it from your hiding place._

You started banging on all sides of the box, desperate to be free, desperate for fresh air. You just wanted out of that box!

_"You're not hiding downstairs? How disappointing." He called out in a sing-song voice. You could hear the stair creaking as he slowly made his way up, and you tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to draw attention to wear you were hiding._

You could feel tears making their way down your face as pleas to be let out fell on deaf ears.

_"I wonder where else you could be~! You aren't on the second floor either. Guess I'll just go up this ladder leading to the attic!" He taunted, knowing that was the only place left. You pushed yourself further into the corner, sobs falling from your lips as you saw the door to the attic opening._

You couldn't draw in any air, and your chest was painfully tight as your banging got quieter as you attempted to breathe.

_"Oh~! You were hiding up here the whole time? Now come with me darling~! I have a special place for you!" He purred as he closed in on you and pounced. You barely got out a scream before he was on top of you, causing your head to hit the wall, effectively knocking you out._

You curled up as best as you could in the cramped space, pathetic whimpers making their way out of your lips. You were trapped inside the memory, unable to even see anything but a replay of your death.

_You woke up to a hard smack against your cheek."Finally, sweet cheeks, thought you were dead for a moment there." You felt your limp body being picked up, dizziness making you unable to fight back." Now, I know it isn't the most accommodating, but it's the best I could do on such short notice~!" He giggled, as you felt your body being put in some sort of box." Goodnight Dearie~! Don't let the maggots bite" He taunted, kissing your forehead before closing the box._

You didn't even notice your unmoving body being lifted out of the toy box, nor the tears being wiped off. You weren't aware of the swearing and flurry of apologies you were receiving from the remorseful monsters.

_You felt the box being lifted into the air, and felt the sway of someone walking, before it was put down. You heard swearing, and then there was a temporary silence as if the person had walked away. You started pushing against the top, and when that didn't work, you screamed, trying to attract attention to yourself._

You weren't aware of being rushed upstairs to the first bedroom they had known you to be. You didn't notice them laying you on the bed. You didn't hear the sweet nothings, the soft touches brushing back your hair.

_The person came back, and you heard the sound of something hitting the top of the box. It shocked you into silence, and after it happened a few more times you realized what was happening."No, please no! No,no,no,no,no! Don't do this!" You screamed in terror as you realized you were being buried alive._

Your body was convulsing, trying to break out of the box that was no longer there. Pleas falling from your mouth along with the ocasional scream.

_The person had left a while before, and you were left choking on spittle, vision fading to black as you ran out of breath. Your whole body seized in pain until you finally relaxed, feeling warm after being cold for so long._

Your body stopped convulsing as you fell into unconciousness. After a few minutes your breathing evened out.

*------------ **Grillby's POV** \---------------------------------------*

I hadn't expected her to react like that, it was just supposed to be a punishment for not listening.

"I think we went too far." Sans admitted, not even bothering to make a pun."I didn't expect her to react like that, but we should have let her out when she started yelling...." Sans said remorsefully.

I nodded my head as he spoke, feeling such a deep regret, and feeling like shit knowing it was my fault you had panicked. I had gestured for him to do it and, thinking you were just screaming out of rage, didn't tell him to let you out sooner.

Gazing down at your resting body I felt sorrow hit my chest, imagining the hardships you must of had to face to have such a violent reaction.

Turning towards Sans, I motioned for him to follow me out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen.

I had remembered you mentioning your craving for real food, so I decided that the least I could do was make it for you.

I shared my plan with Sans, who was all for the idea after what we had done. I sent him out to grab the food, and got to work getting out all the necessary equipment needed to make everything.

I picked out 3 recipes to make. I wanted to give you a three course meal for your first meal in a long time.

I was gonna start with an appetizer food, breadsticks. Not just any old breadsticks though, I was gonna make you homemade breadsticks.

Next was the dinner part of the meal. The main dish would be lasagna, as it would compliment the breadsticks. Although my specialty was burgers, I knew how to make loads of other foods, and based on others reactions to eating them, they weren't horrible.

Finally was dessert, which would be a vanilla cake with homemade butter cream frosting.

After Sans got back with the ingredients, I got to work, determined to get your forgiveness despite not deserving any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that they've been such jerk wads. I hope that you'll be happy that they are gonna get nicer! Btw, yes my ghost breathes, yes she can sleep, it isn't needed though.


	4. Reintroduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This came out way later than planned because of some unforeseen issues!  
> I mustered up the determination to continue though,so yay!

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes, trying to get your bearings. As you looked around, the events from before came flooding back into your mind. You couldn't help but feel a bit dirty because of the dream, and you wanted to get any trace of that horrible man touching you.

As you opened the bedroom door, you could smell the aroma of Italian. Although you wanted to be clean, your curiosity took higher precedence as you decided to see what the monster had been up to whIle you were asleep.

That's when it hit you. You'd actually slept for the first time in years. It almost sent you into hysterical laughter. Almost. However you remembered why you had fallen asleep and felt anger welling up in your chest. 

With the rage slowly building in your chest, you squared your shoulders and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, intent on letting that anger rain down on the jerk cooking in the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen, you felt your eyes widen in surprise as you took in the meal set out on the table you hadn't used in decades. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath in through your nose, taking in the smell of the first home cooked meal you had smelled in a century.

You opened your eyes as your eyes darted around and didn't see any sign of Grillby, nor the short skeleton.

As you neared the table two pieces of paper caught your eye. You saw a cellular device on one of the papers, but it looked a lot shinier than Mrs.Ds, and was shaped a bit differently. There was also a cord wrapped around it, which you assumed was the charger.

Checking the papers you realized that they were notes from Grillby & Sans. You started laughing quietly to yourself as you realized you hadn't even known the skeletons name until now.

Pulling yourself together you started to read the note.

_Dear (y/n),_

_I've never been more ashamed of my actions. What we did was horrible, and we should've respected you since it's your home. When we monsters were set free, we weren't exactly welcomed with open arms._

_Humans had forgotten all about us, and us suddenly popping up made them frightened. Although some humans have been nice, there have been many that are protesting against monsters, and I think that we may have taken that anger we felt from that treatment on you._

_This was one of the few places that actually contacted me back after I had inquired about a house. Sadly, it was because they couldn't sell this place to anyone else due to you scaring off everyone._

_I don't deserve your forgiveness and you honestly shouldn't even consider forgiving me._ _I had remembered you saying something about want to eat real food, so I decided to do something for you as a way to show my regret for what we did. There is lasagna and garlic breadsticks on the table, and a vanilla cake on the counter. Please enjoy the meal._

_I don't deserve your forgiveness and you honestly shouldn't even consider forgiving me. Here is my number if you ever wish to contact me._

_Signed,_

_Grillby_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

Despite all they had done, you felt a twinge of sympathy for the monsters, not just them, but all of the monsters. You knew first hand how horrible human beings could be, and since the monsters weren't even the same species, you had no doubt that it was worse.

Turning to the other note, you pushed the cellular device off of it, and started to read.

**Dear (y/n)**

**I greatly regret what we did. I know that sometimes I can go too far, but this time it was worse. I know we crossed a line, and that we don't even deserve for you to take the time to read these notes.**

**I'm sure that Grillby has told you the overview of how we've been treated since we got up here, but I think it'd be better if I elaborated on it for you. When we came up, we were led by a human, Frisk, who had broken the barrier. They decided to be the monster ambassador and help Asgore and Toriel speak with the government.**

  **From the very beginning, humans were distrustful. When faced with something unknown the humans had panicked, feeling as though we were taking their homes and jobs. While some humans opened up their homes to give us temporary safe haven, others hated us, and made that feeling very known to you.**

**The government, although nervous when faced with monsters, and a bit uncomfortable with the notion that our monster ambassador was only a kid,  cooperated and made sure that us monsters had equal rights. They made sure that monsters could go to school, and that we had access to hospitals. It may have helped that Frisk is a little flirt and quickly won them all over.**

**However humans don't listen to their government all the time, and some refused to give us work, or sell anything to us. Finding homes has been really hard, and although the gold we brought up was really valuable and we all got quite a bit of human money for it, some people won't sell at all to monsters. Especially to monsters like Grillby. They are afraid that he will burn down the house, and blame them on it.**

**We do not deserve any forgiveness, especially me, but I want you to understand why we did what we did. I'm so very sorry.**

**Also here is my number if you ever wish to text me.**

**Signed,**

**Sans.**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Turning to the phone, you hesitate before putting in their numbers, although you didn't text them. Putting in Sans number first, you put his contact name as Skelemonster. Giggling slightly at the name, you turn to Grillby's note, putting him in as Fiery Jerk.

You take a look at the time on the phone, surprised that it was 3:28pm. You set it aside to mess with later.

Turning to the food on the table, you realized you had no idea what would happen with when you tried to eat. Sitting down at the table you cut a piece of lasagna and put it on your plate, also grabbing a bread stick.

You grab the fork sitting on the napkin, a bit grateful that the table had been set, and carefully cut lift a bite of lasagna to your mouth. Cautiously, you put it in your mouth, only to feel surprise as it dissolved in your mouth.

You still got to enjoy the flavor, and you could feel your amount of energy growing with every bite you took. Taking a bite of a bread stick, the same thing happened. You couldn't really feel hunger, being dead and all, but you could tall that you were getting fuller and it filled you with a giddy feeling.

After finishing with the meal, you sent a small thankful prayer up to whatever God there was, thanking the fact that the house still had power, and put the leftovers into the refrigerator, and the dirty dishes in the sink.

You grabbed the notes, cellular device and charger, and in a speedy fashion you went into the living room, sat on the couch, and started to look through the phone. You realized it had no limit for its memory capacity, and you raised a fist into the air in triumph.

You saw that despite a lot of new games, there were still some core things from when you were alive. After playing with it for a couple of hours, you saw that the time was 9:51pm. You had downloaded a music app, and gotten some songs that you used to listen to downloaded.

You knew you didn't have to do this, but you had this gut feeling that you should so you opened up the conversation with Grillby. Typing out a quick message you hit send.

**(Y/N) 9:52pm**

**I understand. We need to discuss something though.**

Less than five minutes later you got a response.

**Fiery Jerk 9:56pm**

**Thank you for understanding. What is there to discuss though?**

You read it quickly, and hoping you weren't gonna regret it, answered his question.

**(Y/N) 9:58pm**

**We need to discuss the terms and rules of you renting this place.**

**Oh, and I think we started off wrong, maybe we should begin again.**

Clicking send, you set the phone on the table, and headed up to the shower, as the dirty feeling returned once more. Opening the bathroom door, you took off the clothing you were wearing. You looked at them in distaste, and quickly washed them in the sink, hanging them up to dry while you took a shower.

Turning the water on, you put it on warm enough water that it started to fill the bathroom up with steam. Stepping into the water you let your muscles relax, feeling all the tension from the past few days slowly fade away, until all you felt was the pleasant water rolling off you. It didn't even get your hair wet, but thankfully your hair also didn't get greasy, or anything like that.

You stayed in until the water started to get colder, and even then the only reason you got out was because you didn't like the freezing water. Glancing at the clothes, you deemed them dry enough to wear, and quickly got dressed.

Remembering that you'd texted Grillby, you went downstairs to check if he'd replied. It was already 10:50pm, if the phones time was correct, and he had replied at 9:59pm.

Feeling bad you opened his message.

**Fiery Jerk 9:59pm**

**You'd really do that for someone as horrible as me? I truly do feel horrible for what I did, and hope you will forgive me one day.**

**If we're starting over, then it's best to reintroduce ourselves.**

**Hello, I am Grillby, and it is a pleasure to meet you.**

You quickly started typing, hoping that you not replying had made Grillby think you didn't want to start over.

**(Y/N) 10:52pm**

**Sometimes people do bad things, you wouldn't be the first, and probably won't be the last.**

**I'm (y/n), nice to meet ya ;).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think to mention this before, but the clothes you're wearing are the clothes you died in.


	5. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? I hope you are having a fab day ;) !  
> Here is the next chapter!

You and Grillby had spent the following three hours discussing the terms of renting. You decided to keep the one room you'd woke up in as your room. You learned that it was him and Sans, along with another skeleton monster named Papyrus and a monster couple whose names were Undyne and Alphys.

By one AM you had gotten the payment all figured out, along with all rules that they would be required to follow, and he had given you a little information about the other monsters and their personalities. You'd decided they would move in the day after tomorrow.

Your house had been paid off, and you didn't have to make any payments as it was legally yours. You had decided the 'rent' was going to be at least one meal a day, although you wouldn't be adverse if Grillby made more than that.

You had set in place a few rules, to make sure there would be some measure of order despite so many people living there. You'd also made sure to make a rule that there would be no going into somebody else's room without their permission. Since there were so many people that would be living there, everyone would have to clean up after themselves in shared rooms, although they could make whatever mess they wanted in their own rooms. Your last rule was that under no circumstances would there be any remodeling unless you had given the person permission beforehand.

You'd learned that Papyrus was a very talkative and loud skeleton relate to Sans. Grillby told you that Papyrus loved to cook, especially spaghetti, and although he hadn't been very good at cooking down in the Underground. he had vastly improved. Apparently he loved to pick people up into hugs, and would usually swing them around, which you weren't sure you were looking forward to. You had never really been given many hugs when you were alive, and after very little contact before Grillby and Sans, you weren't sure how you would react. He was working at some five star restaurant as their most popular chef, so you were really excited to try his food.

Next was Undyne, who was a personal trainer for a local gym. She had been the head of the Royal Guards down in the Underground, and although a bit rough around the edges, she would be easy to make friends with. She was very protective of her friends, and would fight those she thought would try to harm them. She was obsessed with anime, and had been disappointed when she learned that there were no magical princesses, or swords like the one she had had her girlfriend make her. She loved to cook although, even after coming up to the above-ground, she wasn't too good at it, so Papyrus was attempting to teach her. The opposite of what had been happening Underground.

Finally was Alphys. She was probably the most successful out of the little group. She had quickly gotten her PhD, and had been working with the government on ways to improve both human and monster technology. She also was working to discover cures to human ailments like cancer, STD's, etc, using magic. Just like Undyne she was obsessed with anime. Unlike Undyne, though, she was extremely shy, and stuttered a lot, although she also cared for her friends greatly.

You decided that you should probably make sure all the rooms were at least in good condition and that you should probably sweep and dust. Although your magic kept the house from falling down, and kept it intact with water and electricity running, it didn't keep it from getting layers of dust. No one had been in the rooms, other than you, because you sent them running in terror before they got the chance.

You decided to start downstairs since it only had two bedrooms, and you knew the kitchen and bathroom were both in good shape, so starting downstairs meant less rooms. Conjuring a duster in your hand, you started with the bedroom that would be for Papyrus. You decided to move the bed in there to the next bedroom over, since Papyrus was bringing his own bed, and Alphys and Undyne might want to sleep separately. After you had finished dusting, you grabbed the bed, phasing with it into the bedroom next door. Although that had took a whole lot of energy, since it was phasing something else other than just yourself, you kept up the dusting. After dusting the room, you swept making sure that it was clean and presentable, before moving the beds to be close together, but not touching.

Going back to the room meant for Papyrus, you swept quickly and made a place ready for his bed, although you didn't know how big it would be. After you finished, you took a step back to admire your work, nodding to yourself and leaving to go make sure the doors that led to the laundry room and garage worked.

You felt your palms get a little sweaty as you neared the door as it had been so long since anyone had used it, and had been quite a bit of time since you had even stepped out there. Steeling yourself you turned the doorknob, not surprised in the least when it was really rusty and the door squeaked as it opened. Conjuring up some oil, you put it on the door hinges, and when you moved the door again, it didn't squeak. Sending a quick text to Grillby, you asked him to bring some rust remover over when he came. His response came almost immediately, telling you he would, and thanking you again for letting him rent.

You weren't too surprised that, other than a bit of dust that you easily cleaned up, the washing and drying machines were in pristine condition. Although they were really old models, you decided that they would fulfill their purposes just fine. Since they weren't broken you could still get a use out of them.

The door leading to the garage was in a similar condition to the one before it. So after oiling it, you swept the laundry room and garage, glad it was all that was left for the downstairs.

Going back inside you quickly did the same to the other two bedroom upstairs, which would be Sans and Grillby's. Their rooms were in pretty decent shape, and needed only a minimal amount of cleaning.

By the time you had finished it was about seven AM and you decided to sit on the floor next to the plugin so you could play on your phone while it charged. You had gotten a few news apps, and many old games that you had played before you died. After playing some games for a few hours, you sent a text to Sans.

  **(Y/N) 11:23am  
**

**I'm sure that Grillby has informed you of the arrangements, correct?**

After a few minuted of waiting, there was no reply, so you put the phone down. Going to sit on the couch you ran your hand through over your clothes, trying to decide if you should run the clothes, still in your old room, through the washer and dryer and put them on.

Deciding you had nothing better to do, you went to your room and separated the clothes into manageable piles. You brought down the first group and put them into the washer before heading back to check your phone.

He had replied.

**Skelemonster 12:04pm**

**Heh, yea he did kiddo, and I appreciate what you are doing. I have a skeleTON of apologies to make, and I'm really sorry for being such a numbskull.**

**Oh, and now that I have your number get ready for a skeleTON of skelePUNs.**

Giggling quietly to yourself you sent back a text.

**(Y/N) 12:07pm**

**Alright, you bonehead. Two can play that game.**

**See you when you move in, and may the best punster win.**

Sitting on the couch, you felt the anticipation causing your stomach to get butterflies, excited about having contact with people you weren't trying to scare away from your home. You were hoping that you would all become fast friends.


	6. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out way later than I planned! I'm so sorry! Also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, this was wrote at 12 am.

Time passed in a blur as you waited for them to arrive. It gave you time to stew, and you decide that while you won't do anything to anyone but Sans and Grillby, you still had to get your revenge. When you had been alive, your habit of easily forgiving people had gotten you in a lot of trouble, and you couldn't remember hating very many people. Other than him.

Shaking your head to clear it, you stand up. You decide to set up a few pranks in the rooms meant for Sans and Grillby. Searching the house you find an iron bucket, fill it up with paint you'd found out in the garage the previous day, and bring it up to the room Sans would be staying in. You rig it so the first person to open the door would get paint dumped onto them. You phase through the door and head downstairs. You go to where your phone is plugged in and check it. You see that you have a text from Grillby.

 

**Fiery Jerk 8:59am**

**Hey, just though that I would give you notice that we will be there at 10AM.**

**Thank you again for opening your home for us without requiring us to pay rent using money.**

 

**(Y/N) 9:00am**

**Alright. You are welcome. Please make sure everyone knows the rules.**

 

**Fiery Jerk 9:01am**

**Of course. See you soon.**

 

You grin as an idea pops in your head. You knew you could go outside, you had just thought it would be easier to stay at this house since it was yours. Playing a few games you wait until you hear a car pulling up before putting your plan in motion.

You quickly phase through the ceiling and the wall leading out onto the porch roof, crouching low so they don't see you. As the little group gets out of the car and heads towards the door you take in their appearances. The first monster that draws your attention is the enormous skeleton, Papyrus. He is wearing a white crop top that says _cool guy_ , blue shorts, and a red scarf cape. The next is a red haired fish, with a black muscleman tank top, jeans, red boots, and an eye patch covering her left eye. With how muscly and intimidating she looks, you would bet ten dollars that she is Undyne. Finally was a short yellow dinosaur looking monster. Out of process of elimination you know that it's Alphys. She is wearing a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie anime shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers.

As they neared the door, you planted your feet firmly, and gave yourself a push. You pretend to fall down in front of them, and act as though the fall had knocked you unconscious or worse. You keep your eyes closed as you here a loud "OH MY" and the sound of feet rushing towards you. You can practically feel the new people crowd around you in worry, yelling at one another, and asking each other what they should do.

When you sense a hand reaching to grab you, you jump up, screaming in the scariest voice you can manage, "RAWR!". All of them jump back for a second. Before you can say anything your back meets the ground and Undyne is looking at you with murder in her eyes. You realize that you need to defuse the situation quickly,"H-hey, it was just a joke! No need to start a fight...not like you could hurt me anyways." You mumble the last part under your breath, but she somehow manages to hear it.

"What did you say wimp?!" She growls at you. _Oh shit_ , you think as you realize that you'd made the situation a hundred times worse. "I'm the ex-captain of the royal guard, do you really think you could beat me?"

"Well, technically I _am_ already dead, so what's the worst you can do?" You ask as you get back up onto your feet.

She double takes in surprise. Heh, apparently neither Grillby nor Sans had made her privy to that information.

"What?! Then how are we supposed to rent from you?" She looks at you in disgust, probably thinking you had lied about letting them rent the place just so you could dash their hopes.

"I own the place, so I get to rent it out really cheap." You wink at her, hoping it would get her in a more lighthearted mood. It does the exact opposite.

"So we're a pity case?! We don't need pity from a human." She spits out. Your temper starts to get the better of you as you realize no matter what you say, she isn't going to be happy with you. Especially after the prank, you wince.

"Now listen here! I will not be treated as _dirt_ on the bottom of your shoe. If you don't want to rent from me because you think I'm pitying you go ahead. However, do not take your anger at humans out on me! I don't know all the dirty details about how you have been treated, but I think that you should at least have a little gratitude since I don't HAVE to do this. I WANT to do this," you fume. You want to continue, but one look around stops you.

During your little argument with Undyne the other newcomers had backed away. You felt a bit bad at the uncertain looks on their faces and sighed. Walking up the porch steps you opened the door, not shutting it as you walked to the couch and sat down with a huff of anger. Grillby was the first to come in, and he looked pretty pissed off. You weren't sure if the anger was directed at your prank or your blow up. "Look, Grillbz, I'm sorry about that. In my defense though, not many people would've reacted with throwing the person they are going to be renting from to the ground and threatening them. If you're going to come in a get all heated up, then you can march right out that door because I will not put up with that. Also while we're at it if Sans does his blue magic things th-" You are cut off with a flame finger against your lips.

"I'm not mad at you."

You look at him in surprise, which quickly morphs into confusion, "Are you telling me that you're not mad at me for once?" He nods.

"Hmm, that's a first." You burst out laughing at the thought that it honestly was probably the first time that you'd seen his anger directed at something else. Then again you hadn't known him very long. In fact, now that you thought of it, you had known him for less than a week.

You went to inform Grillby of that fact when a less-as-murderous looking Undyne was dragged in by Sans, Papyrus and Alphys coming in behind them. He dragged her over to stand in from of you. When she didn't do what he wanted her to do, he gave her a nudge towards you. She gave him a glare before turning towards you and staring you straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. A harder shove and a whispered louder from Sans,"I'm sorry! Jeez Sans!" This time it's easier to hear,"Thank you for extending to us the offer to rent your place, and if that offer is still open then I would gratefully accept it." Each word coming out of her mouth sounds as though it pains her, which from what you've seen about her personality, probably is.

"The offer still stands. I wouldn't kick you out just because you were acting like a little jerk, considering how Grillby, Sans, and I met. Lets just say that we didn't exactly have the best of first meetings." You couldn't help but sneak in a little jab at her. You saw her glare at you, but she wilted under the stare Sans gave her. Papyrus finally spoke to you for the first time.

"HUMAN THAT WAS NOT A VERY NICE PRANK YOU PULLED ON US, HOWEVER WHAT UNDYNE DID WAS NOT VERY KIND OR ROYAL GUARD LIKE!" Grillby was right, he was really loud,"I WILL ALSO APOLOGIZE ON HER BEHALF!" Aw he was such a sweetheart.

"It's fine Papyrus, you don't have to do that. She was already forgiven and you didn't do it." His face lit up like Christmas had come early and he struck a pose.

"NYEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE MY GREAT REPUTATION WOULD PRECEDE ME THAT EVEN THE DEAD KNOW MY NAME!" You wince at that, but offer him a huge smile.

"Yep, you're very great." You agree. Standing up, you stretch your arms up and feel your back pop,"Well, who is ready to start hauling in some boxes?" You head towards the door, before something occurs to you. Turning around you head towards Alphys and introduce yourself.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Alphys."

"I-It's nice t-to meet you t-too! S-sorry a-about Undynes behavior. She g-grows on you." She stutters out, reaching out her hand, which you shake.

You head towards the door, see how many boxes there are, and give a tired sigh as you realized just how much there was to do."Well the sooner we start, the sooner we finish." You groan, heading outside with everyone towards the car right as a gigantic u-haul pulls up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've kept going but I also need to write for my other two fics! Cx


	7. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year and I'm so sorry. But hey, here you go?

It only takes an hour for all of you to bring in the boxes, since everybody but Alphys is bringing in multiple boxes at once. The u-haul workers were bigoted jerks, roughly dropping any boxes they brought inside, shouldering the monsters, and even saying slurs under their breaths. When it was down to the last box they didn't even bring it in. They threw it on the ground outside of the truck and high tailed it out of there.

To say you were surprised by the treatment would be an understatement. Although you'd heard of how bad monsters were being treated, to see it done first hand to a paying customer was absolutely disgusting to you. Looking around at the resigned looks on the monsters faces you realized that for them it was probably a daily occurrence.

It made you really start to reconsider just how much you wanted revenge on Grillby and Sans. After what you had been through, home had become a safe space, and the though of taking that away from someone else left you feeling absolutely wretched.

Swallowing past the sudden lump in your throat, you started to direct the monsters to their rooms. Despite the awful first impression, you could see yourself developing strong relationships with your new monster roommates. Once all the rooms were assigned you began the painstakingly slow job of separating the boxes and bringing them to their rightful rooms.

"Hey Sans, c'mere please." You say as you pass by his limp form on the couch.

  
"what do ya want, kiddo?" His voice had a suspicious undertone you weren't sure you liked, but he got up and followed you to the bedroom you were carrying the box to.

Not allowing yourself to be perturbed by his tone you venture on. "Is what happened earlier a regular, um, occurrence? I mean you all seemed kind of accustomed to it, like it was something you had grown to expect." As you spoke the lights of his eyes seemed to dim.

"heheh yeah kid, that's the way most of the humans we've met have treated us. it's why this house was a sort of last resort for us." A pang went through you as you realized just how awful the modern day humans were.

"I'm so sorry, not for trying to scare you off, but for all you've had to go through now that you're up on the surface!"

"awwww kiddo, it's good tibia honest." Your right eye twitches and, of course, Sans notices. "don't be like that, you know my puns are humerus, ulna the best quality from me." He punctuates his statement with a slow wink.

"Gahh! I'm going to get Papyrus if you tell one more skeleton pun!!" The twitching at the corner of your mouth gave away your mirth. " Now go back to lazying about on the couch, you numbskull."  
"but kid, i've got a skele-ton more to share with you. i suppose your right though, i'm bone tired. ready to take a break from putting away everything." He stretches, his mouth open in a yawn, giving you a chance to stare into the pitch black the makes up his mouth. He notices your stare. "heh, do i have something on my face pal?"  
"Hmm? Nope, just wondering how you eat?" You blurt out before you can stop yourself. You feel your face heating up when he stares at you, his eyes completely dark. Then he guffawed, bending over to clutch at his stomach.  
"oh my god! buddy, you're the first to just come out and say it. you didn't even try to be tactful!" He wipes a blue tear that had welled up in his eye. " i really needed a good laugh, but i guess it's time to get back to work. gotta make sure everyone's putting their backbone into it." With that last remark, he simply disappears, teleporting to wherever Papyrus is, if the scolding was anything to go by.

Turning around to leave the room, you notice a shadow flitting about on the other side of the door. Steeling yourself for a confrontation, you open the door to see Alphys. She looks embarrassed to have been caught eavesdropping, but looks like she has something she absolutely needs to say. You just stare silently at her until she starts talking, which takes a few minutes.

"U-u-um, h-hi. I wa-was h-ho-hoping t-to catch you a-a-a-alone." Probably realizing how creepy that sounds, she quickly continues, stumbling over her words in her hurry to get it out. " I w-w-wa-wanted to i-i-invite y-you to a-a-ani-anime ni-night. I-it's u-u-usually e-e-every F-f-f-friday n-night but we w-wanted t-to do som-something f-fun once w-we were d-done m-moving in."

You pretend to contemplate it, just letting her sweat for a few moments before saying, " Hm sure, only as long as we don't watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2." Her eyes lit up as if a switch has been flipped.

"Agh, wasn't i-it just terrible!? It completely r-ruined her character arc! It wasn't kissy or cutie, it was just trash. I rated it 0 stars, that's how t-terrible it was!" She burst out, hardly stumbling over her words as she complained about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. She suddenly seemed to realize what she had said because she turned bright red, stuttered out a barely intelligible apology, and booked it away from you. You tilted your head in confusion but shrugged it off, starting towards the front of the house to see what boxes remained. When you got there, you were only slightly stunned to see that there were only a couple left. One of which was for Grillbys' room.

Picking up his, you head toward his room, which was right next to yours. Trying to look a casual as possible, you throw quick glances around, looking for any of the others, although you can hear Undyne and Papyrus down in the kitchen. Which means somebody else is in there. Grillby and Sans has both forewarned you about their cooking er 'skills'. They'd mentioned how Undyne had burned her house down right before Frisk had broke the barrier, and proceeded to almost burn down his house while she and Papyrus were cooking. You'd given them a special rule when they'd told you that. They weren't allowed to cook without supervision, and although you'd played it off as a joke, it was actually because you didn't know what would happen to you if the house burned down. The thought of the unknown filled you with terror.

Shaking off the shudder that was threatening to overcome you, you quickly made your way up the stairs. Looking down the hallway for anyone, you quickly but stealthily made you way to grillbys' room, opening the door and closing it quietly behind you. Putting the box down, you looked to see if he had unpacked anything only to do a double take. There were only four medium sized boxes, all opened and emptied out. Looking around you found a few pictures on shelves, a few knick knacks here and there, but other than that everything was bear. Opening his closet you were again surprised to see it only half full, most of which were work clothes, and only a few casual shirts and sweaters. Gently closing it, you turned to exit only to come face-to-face with Grillby.


End file.
